1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of corkscrew and in particular to a construction of corkscrew where a large number of wine bottles have to be opened over relevantly short periods of time such as in restaurants and other similar establishments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of corkscrew some of which are more useful than others. There are a number of principal requirements from any corkscrew namely the screw must start out perpendicular to the centre of the cork and the cork should come out cleanly, slowly and easily out of the bottle.
Uncorking machines suffer from the limitation where if they are bench mounted considerable force has to be exerted to push the bottle against the screw, and to hold the bottle while extracting the cork. This problem also occurs when operating wall mounted uncorking machine.
While some corkscrews work relatively efficiently, they suffer from the disadvantage that in general they need to be held on a flat surface or they are gripped by the person using the corkscrew. Unfortunately as the corkscrew is inserted into the neck of the bottle and into the cork it is not unknown for the bottle to slip and to spill. In a situation where there is a large number of bottles to be opened what would be ideal would be if there was one station where the corkscrew can be placed and the bottles can be easily opened at that station. The present invention is directed at providing such a corkscrew.
It is an object of the invention to provide a corkscrew which has all the advantages of a conventional corkscrew with the additional advantage of being able to retain the bottle in a fixed rigid position during the extraction of the cork.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a corkscrew which is able to accommodate many sizes of bottles which can vary in height or neck diameter.